


Fondue for Two and Variants Thereof

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fondue for Two, Gen, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, an excuse to write a Santana-insult, totally worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Santana and Brittany ambush Steve Rogers with an embarrassing anecdote from his past.





	

Steve stared down at Brittany and tried to think of how to phrase his next words.

“When I said ‘fondue,’ I think I meant… something different,” he tried.

Brittany Pierce just smiled fondly up at the him while her friend Santana snickered. “Pretty sure you two mean the same thing,” Santana said. “Except my girl is doing it as an artistic statement, whereas _you_ are some kind of psychologically underdeveloped manchild who can’t manage to say the word _sex_ without all the blood in your suped-up mega-bod migrating to your face like a giant, socially awkward tomato.”

Steve choked. Brittany patted his arm gently. “The tomato is the world’s most popular fruit,” she said, before adding, “but it doesn’t fondue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/23384444622/deardarkness-oh-steve-steve-stared-down-at).


End file.
